Manu Langbroek
Biography Manu Langbroek (born March 2, 2004 in Sydney, Australia) is one of the daughters of Sergei and Alicia Langbroek. She was placed in foster care when she was 12 months old. He is the biological sister of Bridie. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Pink Mod Monkey themed party *2nd Birthday- *3rd Birthday- *4th Birthday- *5th Birthday- *6th Birthday- *7th Birthday-Koala themed party *8th Birthday- *9th Birthday- *10th Birthday- *11th Birthday- *12th Birthday- *13th Birthday- *14th Birthday- *15th Birthday- *16th Birthday- *17th Birthday- *18th Birthday-went to Australia for her birthday on a Royal Caribbean cruise Appearance She has black hair tied into a bun, tanned-skin and hazel eyes. She also has dental braces. Personality Family Tree *Father: Sergei Langbroek (1962-) *Mother: Alicia Langbroek (1971-) *Brothers: Bridie Langbroek (2001-), Teddy Langbroek (2007-), Sherman Langbroek (2007-), Bryce Langbroek (2007-) *Sisters: Kristin Langbroek (1991-), Leanne Langbroek (1996-), Helen Langbroek (1998-), Haley Langbroek (1999-), Leighton Langbroek (2006-), Mary Langbroek (2021-), Marley Langbroek (2021-) *Nephews: Eric Manning, Patrick Leduc *Nieces: Shelby Langbroek (2009-), Amy Warmus, Danielle Warmus, Violet Manning (2026-), Sienna Manning (2026-), Natalya Leduc, Marie-Antoinette Leduc *Brothers-in-Law: Dr. Greg Warmus, James Manning, Pierre Leduc *Aunts: Caroline Langbroek-Armstrong (1963-), Jillian Langbroek-Knoxville (1970-), Rosemary Wilson, Heather Wilson, Elizabeth Wilson, Maria Wilson, *Uncles: Ernest Armstrong (1972-), Hyman Knoxville ( -), Isiah Wilson, Dwight Wilson, Greg Wilson, Nicholas Wilson *Cousins: Nicholas Armstrong ( -), Peter Armstrong ( -), Clara Armstrong ( -), Millard Wilson, Frankie Wilson, Josie Wilson, Sophie Armstrong ( -), Kayla Armstrong ( -), Cindy Armstrong ( -), Jessie Armstrong ( -), Tom Knoxville ( -), Ryan Knoxville ( -), Doug Knoxville ( -), Mario Knoxville ( -), Ozzy Wilson ( -), Vivian Knoxville ( -), Sandra Knoxville ( -) *Grandmothers: Donna Lee Wilson (née: ) ( -), Millicent Langbroek (née: Fountain) (1949-) *Grandfathers: Seymour James Wilson (1942-), Irwin Langbroek (deceased: 1945-2010) Team Terrific 10's Wombat Combatants Trivia *Her full name is Manuela Ada Langbroek *Manuela is an actress *In Christmas 2010, she opened up her presents to reveal a set of diamonds, fancy jewellery and expensive earrings. And in her stocking, she found an expensive watch, a diamond tennis bracelet in 18k white gold, a pair of freshwater pearl and diamond earrings in 14k white gold, a 14k white gold pearl necklace, a diamond necklace, a diamond engagement ring, a golden bracelet and a pair of Tahitian Cultured Pearl earrings in 18k white gold. *For Halloween 2010, she dressed up as a 20's flapper *She was diagnosed with autism when she was 2 years old *Her favorite TV show is Jessie *She started wearing braces when she was 3 *Her favorite movie is Disney's The Rescuers Down Under *Her favorite color is red *Her favorite hobbies are dancing, listening to music and watching movies *A list of movies her characters cried at: #A Walk to Remember #Stand By Me #My Girl #Click #Homeward Bound #Simon Birch #I am Legend #Disney's The Fox and the Hound #Pay it Forward #Seven Pounds #The Outsiders #Armaddeon #My Dog Skip Future Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:Females Category:Girls Category:School-Age Children Category:People Category:People with Autism Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:People from Australia Category:People adopted from Australia Category:People adopted from Oceania Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Australia Category:Children adopted from Australia Category:Children adopted from Oceania Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from Australia Category:Girls adopted from Australia Category:Girls adopted from Oceania Category:People born in 2004 Category:People born in March Category:Children born in Sydney, Australia Category:Actresses Category:People from South Carolina Category:Children from South Carolina Category:Girls from South Carolina Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:People with Disabilities